


The Weight Of Worlds

by saidno1ever



Series: Perri Dice [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Domestic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidno1ever/pseuds/saidno1ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring Break has started and Izaya isn't looking forward to being trapped at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight Of Worlds

Izaya kicked the door shut behind him, making sure to lock the knob part and slide the chain into place. He had performed this ritual so many times before that he barely had to glance over his shoulder to do so. 

“Welcome home.” Spoke a pleasant voice. 

Even though Izaya was unused to it, he had anticipated it. It was the day before Spring Break so Mairu and Kururi had a half day, it only made sense that their father took the rest of the day off to bring them home. He had said that he felt bad leaving them home alone, though he never said a thing when Izaya did so. 

“Mm.” Izaya offered as a greeting. If his father wanted to play this game then he could play along. 

“How was school?” 

“Fine.” 

No response. The typical parent afterschool conversation. His father was quite good for someone so inexperienced with the role. Izaya continued to play his part as the teenage delinquent and did not ask his father how his day was. Honestly, he didn’t want to know. 

Before Izaya could reach his room, the bathroom door flew open and out shot his younger sisters, giggling like usual. They practically tackled him, wailing, “Iza-nii!” 

Izaya shifted his center of gravity to the inner edge of his right foot to keep from falling. Dealing with the monsters at school made him rather good at handling having heavy objects thrown at him. 

“Are you brats trying to kill me?” Izaya joked lightly. 

“Yeah!” Mairu squealed. 

“Ah, then better luck next time.” 

Mairu squirmed out of his arms and Kururi quietly followed, “Daddy made dinner. You better hurry up before we eat it all!” 

“What’d he make?” 

“Grilled cheese.” Kururi supplied. 

Grilled cheese. Izaya found himself unable to be surprised. Of course the man got his nutrients from fast food and office snacks. Why would Izaya expect him to actually know how to cook a decent meal? 

“You can have mine.” Izaya mumbled. 

“Score!” Mairu yelled as she darted down the hall to the kitchen. 

Izaya shook his head then entered his room. It looked… different. Somehow. The teenager stood in front of his door for a moment, glancing around to find what was amiss, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He just knew that someone had been in his room and the thought infuriated him. 

Izaya let the door slam behind him, before allowing his bag to heavily fall off his shoulders. Usually he’d be walking Kururi and Mairu home from school now or making dinner, but since their father was here he could relinquish his responsibilities for the time being. 

The feeling of his bed beneath him was welcoming as he dropped down on to his stomach and Izaya was asleep before he knew it. 

 

“Izaya.” The feeling of a large hand shaking his shoulder brought back unwanted memories and echoing voices that had Izaya waking up faster than he wanted to. 

He wearily narrowed his eyes at the blurred shape of his father, “Nani?” 

“Izaya don’t you have to take your medication now?” His father spoke with a worried tone. 

Izaya shifted over so he could pull his outdated flip phone out of his pocket. It was 5:29. 

“No, I take it at eight.” 

“But I thought you were supposed to take it with food?” 

Izaya groaned then slammed his phone of his nightstand, “No, that’s the anti-depressants. I’m not taking those.” 

His father knitted his brows together, “Why aren’t you taking them?” 

The words came out clipped, “Because I am not depressed.” 

“I thou-“ 

“Dad, I’m not having an episode so I only have to take the basic mood stabilizers. Why is this so hard for you to understand?” 

For a second a stern look flashed across his father’s face, before melting into the usual ‘I’m trying the best I can’ one, “I suppose you would know better.” 

Izaya remained silent, glaring and waiting for the man to leave. 

“Are you going to eat dinner?” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

His father seemed unsatisfied with that answer, “There’s two sandwiches in the reizouko if you change your mind.” Then after pausing near the door, he finally left. 

Izaya slumped back onto his bed. Now he was completely awake.


End file.
